


Toxic Rose

by TheAngelsCryInBlood



Category: Midnight Texas (TV)
Genre: Basically, Fiji is Awesome, M/M, Not nice to Creek, Olivia is Awesome, Sex Pollen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 13:08:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11944881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAngelsCryInBlood/pseuds/TheAngelsCryInBlood
Summary: When a witch comes to town using a toxic aphrodisiac that causes chaos in it's wake, Manfred and Bobo get caught in her path, it leads to an interesting night.





	Toxic Rose

**Author's Note:**

> Thursday hurry up and get here, I need a new episode.

Manfred cursed at the pesky witch that was now unconscious on the ground from a blast of Gypsy magic that left his own head ringing.

“What the hell is this?” Bobo was covered in the same shimmering powder that he was, the same floral and metallic tang on his tongue no doubt, and it explained how the little bitch had been causing all the recent chaos

“Lem.” The vampire reached them. “Make sure you don’t breath any of this in and kill her, with what she’s been doing, keeping her around isn’t a good idea.” Lemuel looked surprised but nodded all the same before Manfred started dragging Bobo out the shop and almost slamming into the rest of the guys.

“Oh, oh, ooh.” Fiji gasped looking them over, shocked for a moment. “Go, go, go, take care of that, I’ll explain to the others.” She shooed them off and Manfred took the chance, pulling the southerner into the house.

Bobo didn’t ask questions again until he realised that they were in the bathroom. He almost cursed when his shirt was ripped open and off.

“The affects are worse the more you breath in but it still absorbs through the skin.” Manfred explained. “Strip.”

He should have been more uncomfortable but the cold urgency in Manfred’s voice left no room for argument. The moment he was bare Manfred shoved him under the shower head and he closed his eyes and mouth on instinct, soon enough he was joined by an equally naked Gypsy, he could feel the body heat like it was a flame.

“So this stuff..?” He shivered as a surge of heat travelled under his skin.

“Is an aphrodisiac at best, if it doesn't make you kill, rape or any other number of things, trust me it's best just to give in.” Manfred paused, trembling and the southerner surprised himself, pressing against the other’s back, placing kisses down his neck, across his shoulder, hands firmly on the younger’s hips, it was felt like a dream where he wasn’t quiet in control but didn’t care. “It can also boil you to death from the inside.”

Which explained the deaths and fights that had been taking place in the witches wake and why Manfred wanted her dead, she must have known.

Bobo mouthed at the other’s neck, grinding his hard cock against the firm ass in front of him and getting an answering groan.

A firm hand cupped his neck, holding him close as the other rocked against him and he reached down, wrapping his hand around Manny’s cock, somewhere in his mind wondering how the hell he got to this but the compound making it’s way through his system made it hard to think of anything else as he got closer and closer to release.

Bobo bit down on the other’s shoulder as he came, hips losing their rhythm and the heat in his body faded away a little. Soon enough his partner gave an answering groan and the heat between them faded a little, so it wasn’t just the increased sensitivity that was making every touch seem like fire and lightning, working it’s way through every nerve.

He gave a groan as he realised he was still hard but his head was swirling even more then before as his hands started to caress the other’s body, wondering if it was just never having it before or the drug that was letting him enjoy the feel of firm muscle instead of soft curves.

Manfred writhed under his grasp, body rolling in the most delicious way, a moan falling from his lips when a hand brushed over his fluttering hole. He fumbled for a moment, finding the lube he kept stashed there just in case and Bobo all but snatched it from his hands, lubing his fingers and pushing one inside, making the other moan.

“How exactly does Mr all-american know what he’s doing?” Manfred asked with a breathless chuckle as a second finger worked it’s way into him, scissoring and stretching.

“That’s my secret.” Bobo replied with an equally breathless laugh before biting down on the other’s shoulder, making him shudder before a moan was ripped from the Gypsy’s throat as thick fingers started stroking his prostate. A third finger made it’s way in and it wasn’t long until they were gone and replaced by something much bigger.

The rocked against each other, smooth and strong movements that made them both see stars. The psychic leaned back, head against the southerner’s shoulder and soon they were kissing, a lazy slid of tongues as the aphrodisiac continued to burn through them, leaving a complete haze over them. If they were still sober they’d see all the reasons this was wrong, that they both had girlfriends, that they were friends who had never looked at each other like that, but the drug washed over all of that.

He came again, more and less intense then the first time as the tight ass clamped around his cock and they were both breathless but the compound was still burning in their veins, not letting them rest.

By the time it had burnt out the sun was beginning to rise and all they could feel was exhaustion as they stumbled to the bed and collapsed.

Manfred woke, snuggled into a warm chest, Bobo sprawled under him, snoring lightly. The Gypsy winced as he moved, his whole body ached, especially his ass and his neck which the southerner had managed to turn into a wash of dark purple starting behind his ear and reaching all the way down his shoulder.

His phone was flashing with a text but first was a shower and coffee. By the time he got to the latter Bobo was awake, looking like he had the world’s worst hangover, the southerner stumbled to the bathroom and the shower was on again, though the hot water had run out a long time ago.

While he looked better after a shower and back in his jeans he took the coffee Manfred offered without a word, brain still trying to function over the pounding headache he no doubt had.

A beep from his phone reminded the psychic he had a text and he slowly made his way over to it, wishing that Midnight wasn’t in Texas, it was way to bright here. Reading the message it was Fiji asking to know when they were awake and if they needed anything. Sending a message he went back to the coffee. Somewhere after the third cup Fiji arrived with Olivia.

Fiji burst out laughing looking at them, both of them shirtless letting the girls see every scratch and bruise. Olivia wolf whistled instead. “Have fun?”

Neither of them gave a reply but did thank Fiji when she made them a herbal tea to help with the after affects, handing Bobo a fresh shirt which he pulled on with a wince and Olivia wasn’t as hated (though they both loved her really) when she dropped food in front of them.

“I take it you guys dealt with her?” Manfred finally spoke up after consuming the pancakes.

“After she woke up and tried to cast a spell, Fiji stopped her, turns out this was all some sick experiment to see if she could figure out why it reacts differently to some over others.” Olivia snarled, looking furious. “Fiji threw a load of it in the girl’s face and we made it look like she accidentally drugged herself, case closed.” She finished coolly but by the look in her eye she was upset she hadn’t had a go at the bitch.

“It reacts with your personality and how quickly you realise what it is, it’s call Toxicus Nefas, Toxic Sin. It’s a powder from a rose that was all but obliterated because of what it can do. It has the potential to destroy all inhibitions but more like a possession then an actual drug. Only by giving in can you get rid of it, the longer you wait the more it gets into your blood stream and the more it takes hold and you have to give in sooner or later but along the way it makes you stronger, faster and gives you more stamina.” He fought to keep the blush off his face at the last part and mostly succeed, though Olivia snickered, though maybe that was at Bobo who’d turned bright red. “It also, as we all saw, can cook you from the inside.” Yep, lots of cooked flesh and liquefied organs.

“How do we get rid of that stuff?” Olivia asked, she didn’t want something that dangerous hanging around town.

“Throw it in the sink, water completely neutralises it so long it’s out of the system, that’s why it has to be through inhalation or the skin.” Fiji said with a shrug. “I’ve already gotten rid of it and mopped up at the pawn shop.”

Manfred felt himself drifting now that he was full, his body still recovering from the stress it had been forced under and before he knew it he was sound asleep.

Fiji giggled to her self as she noticed. Olivia and Bobo both looked and saw the Gypsy sound asleep, head resting on the southerner’s shoulder. Bobo carefully took his cup, putting it on the table and scooping the younger up with ease, placing him on the bed, the three of them leaving him to sleep and Bobo returning home to do the same.

Manfred was next woken by a weight jumping on his bed, jolting him awake so he could glare at the grinning blond for a moment.

“Who is it?” She looked at him with a look of confusion. “You’ve got that look where you want to kill somebody but you’re not aloud.”

She blinked at him for a moment, lips pursed, before she spoke.

“Creek, she called Fiji a ‘pathetic little whore, begging for attention’.”

Manfred snarled, sitting up sharply.

“What?” His voice trembled as he tried to rein in the anger surging through his veins.

“Yep, apparently that’s what you are if you go back to your boyfriend after he’s been drugged so he has no control over what he does and ends up sleeping with someone else.” Olivia said with a dark smile that screamed she needed to kill someone.

The psychic grabbed his phone, right now he wasn’t above being an ass as he texted Creek with a simple ‘we’re over’. He wasn’t going to take her feeling’s into consideration if she couldn’t do the same for Fiji.

For the next few days Creek avoided them like the plague other then to glare at the group though no one paid her any attention, Bobo and Manfred were teased without mercy but overall, life in Midnight was the same, chaos.


End file.
